The Debt
by I Dream of Scotty
Summary: This is a sequel to Cold Case Noir. Someone close to Lilly is missing and Scotty tries to help but when Stillman comes to collect on a favour Scotty begins to wonder if there is more to his intentions that meets the eye and that his isn't the only debt that needs to be repaid. L/S.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case.**

_"Where is she? Where's my daughter?"_

That's the greeting I got from John Stillman as he walked up to my desk at Philly PD this morning. He was upset and for good reason. The events of the past forty-eight hours have shaken up both our worlds and in our line of work, that's quite an accomplishment. It all began on Tuesday morning, which started out pretty well. I had just woken up next to the most amazing woman I've ever known. Lilly Rush and I had been dating for almost a year now and I still found myself staring in wonder at her, like a fool caught in that first flush of love. She had been spending more time at my place and had even left some of her things here. We had talked about moving in together but she wasn't ready for that yet, which I was fine with; she was a strong independent woman and I respected her for that. Besides, we had all the time in the world for that, right?

We had taken a wonderful hot shower together and had some breakfast. I offered to drive her to Jones's Tavern for her shift at the bar, we were both running a little late that morning and she agreed. The drive over was a pleasant one, the sun was shining and there wasn't much traffic either, made me think I might actually get to work on time. Hell, it was turning out to be such a perfect morning I half expected the birds to break out into a chorus! Half way through the journey, Lilly gets a text on her cell phone. "It's from Will," she says, referring to the man who had taken care of her since she was sixteen. "He's going to be in a little later today, he's got some personal stuff to take care of."

"I guess that means you're in charge then?" I asked her. She smiles and my heart skips a beat. Damn, that smiles could melt glaciers!

"I guess so," she replies but then goes all silent on me.

"Somethin' the matter Lil?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, not really, it's...he's been pretty distracted lately, I hope nothing's wrong."

"What do you mean?" I could tell there's something specific on her mind.

"Well, you know, health wise...he's been taking a lot of secret phone calls lately and when ask him about them he just shrugs it off, says it's nothing."

"I'm sure it _is_ nothing Lil, it's probably a business thing, you did say he was trying to expand the bar?"

"You're probably right, I just worry about him sometimes."

She drops the subject then but I can see it's still eating away at her and I make a mental note to myself to try and cheer her up this evening.

We arrive at Jones' Tavern about twenty minutes later and I drop her off outside the door. She leans in and kisses me. "I'll see you tonight," she says and then winks at me before walking inside. I turned around and walk back to my car and drive over to PPD Central. I look at my watch as I get into the elevator, I'm only ten minutes late. I sneak into the break room to grab a quick cup of coffee and luckily my boss doesn't notice when I sit down at my desk to look at the cold case file I put there last night. This was a depressing one, a story of twisted love back in nineteen seventy-six which ended in a child being kidnapped. They always suspected that the mother had run away with her daughter but last week they came across a makeshift grave with both her and her daughter buried there and both their heads had suffered blunt force trauma.

That afternoon my partner was in the interrogation room with the father and husband to the victims and I was about to go and join him when my cell phone rings. "Hey Lil," I greet her but my smile fades at the tone of her voice.

"Scotty, Will hasn't been in all morning and I can't get hold of him on his cell…"

I sense her panic and automatically try to calm her down, "Lil," I begin, "just calm down for a minute, I'm sure everything's fine, the battery in his cell could have died…"

"No, Scotty you don't understand, I'm at his apartment now, the door was unlocked and the place is trashed and there's blood on the floor; Scotty, I think something's happened to him!"

"Okay, stay there, I'll be right over." I tell her and then take down the address and head out there. When I arrive at the apartment I find Lilly sitting on the sofa in the living room, staring at the floor. "Lil," I begin and she looks at me, her eyes all red and puffy and it breaks my heart. "I got here as soon as I could, CSU are on their way, are you okay?"

She nods, "I didn't touch anything, this is how I found it. I knew something was wrong...we have to find him Scotty!"

I step toward her and reach out for her hands, she reaches back. I help her up and pull her close, "We will, I promise. It's goin' to okay." A thought crossed my mind then, "He and your father are pretty close, do you think he would have any idea about what could have happened?"

She looks at me and for a moment there I swear I can see a flash of anger cross her face, "My father does not have anything to do with this!" she insists and I know that I'd better ease her mind fast, I don't want a repeat of the last time we had this conversation. "No, Lil, I didn't mean it like that," I tell her. "Will might have told your father about what was going on - you said yourself he was having secret conversations on the phone, could have been with Stillman?"

That seemed to make her relax a little. She sighs, "I'm sorry Scotty, this whole thing has just got me on edge."

"I understand Lil, it's okay."

"You might be right, my father might be able to help, I should go talk to him."

"You want me to come with you?" I ask but she shakes her head.

"It's probably best if I go alone, I mean, he likes you but you're still a cop…"

I nod, "I get it, okay you go, be careful Lil."

She tries to smile but it doesn't reach her eyes and then she turns around and walks out the door.

That evening I'm sitting on my couch looking at photos of the crime scene of Will Jeffries' apartment. I note the droplets of blood on the floor that were leading out the door, looked as though he might have been wounded but left on his feet, which was something at least. CSU didn't find any bullet casings either so my guess is that he could have been stabbed and seeing as a knife was missing from the knife block in the kitchen that was likely to be the weapon. Suddenly my cell phone rings and I freeze for second when I see who's calling. Stillman! My instincts tell me this isn't a social call and the tone of his voice when I answer the phone confirms it. "Stillman," I greet.

"Detective Valens, I think you know why I'm calling."

"This is about Jeffries," I tell him.

"I had a visit from Lilly this afternoon, she was under the impression that I might know something about this."

"Do you?" I ask.

"I told her that I will look into the matter."

"And she bought that?"

"Not at first," I could almost here him smile down the line, "it took some persuading but I convinced her that it would be better to leave this to me to deal with."

I smirk a little at that. The guy clearly knows something and there's no way in hell he's gonna blow me off like that. "What's really going on Stillman, I know you know something?"

"One of these days Detective you will learn to show me some respect, it would be in your best interests!"

"You may be right, but right now I got a missing person on my hands and I have no time for this; if you know something now's the time to tell me!"

He pauses then and for a moment I thought he had hung up but then he says, "There is one possibility. Jeffries had been telling me about someone from his past, an acquaintance of his when he was a teenager. It seems that he owed money to the wrong kind of people and Jeffries was trying to help him."

"So you think that whoever this guy owed money to could have taken Jeffries?"

"As I said, it's a possibility." Stillman replied.

"Did he give you a name?"

"He only mention the name of his friend - Watson, Shaun Watson."

"I gotta say, you don't sound too upset, I thought that you and Jeffries were tight?"

"I don't believe in letting personal feelings get in the way of what needs to be done Detective. Will Jeffries is like a brother to me and I assure you I have a vested interest in finding out who did this and dealing with them accordingly. You know full well I don't like to be crossed!"

His voice was as cold as ice and I knew that he meant it as a veiled warning to me. Point taken. "I know." I reply, remembering that last time a guy had betrayed him had ended up with three bullets to the chest.

"I will be sending someone to work with you on this case, he will meet you at the diner near the police department. You are to brief him on everything you know so far."

"Now wait a minute," I tell him, "I'm not working this case with your guy!"

"Not officially, but you will share what you know with him. I have resources you don't Detective and there is also the fact that I saved your life last year. You owe me...a favor."

And there it is. For months I had waited for this and just when I thought he'd let it slide, he calls it in. I should have known better. Lilly warned me about Stillman, hell, he probably has half of Philly PD in his pocket and I wasn't about to let myself be another one of his minions. "Alright Stillman, I'll do this, but after that consider the debt cleared," I tell him, "for good."

Stillman smirks, "Don't be so hasty Detective, a good friend is very hard to find and in your line of work you'll need a good friend."

"I'll manage!" I reply.

"We'll see, Detective, we'll see. You will meet him at nine o'clock at the diner tomorrow, don't be late!"

I'm about to hang up when he adds, "Oh and I trust you will keep this between us. I don't want Lilly to worry unnecessarily about things that don't concern her."

"You think they might try to go after her too?" I ask, concerned.

"No...but my daughter is a very headstrong woman and when she gets it into her mind to do something she will usually do it. I have told her that this is out of her hands and I trust you will tell her the same thing. Neither of us wants any harm to come to her. You must promise me you'll keep my daughter safe!"

I gotta admit I am surprised to see this side of Stillman. The way Lilly tells it, she and him were never really that close. "I understand and I will. I promise." I assure him.

"Good." He says and then he hangs up.

Lilly arrived at my apartment a little while later and we had some dinner. She was quiet the whole evening and although I knew why, after the conversation with Stillman I was afraid to ask her about it. Turns out I didn't have to, she brought it up first. "Scotty," she says as we're cuddling on the sofa, "you never asked me about what happened with my father today."

"Mmmm...sorry Lil, I guess I'm just tired."

She turns around and looks at me, her big blue eyes peering into my soul. "He contacted you today didn't he?" she asks.

"No."

"Don't lie to me Scotty, I can see right through you!"

"Okay, yeah he contacted me." I relent.

"What did he say?" She asks.

"Seems to think that you wanna peruse this on your own. Is he right?"

"I can't just do nothing Scotty, Will has been like a father to me."

"Lil, I know Stillman ain't exactly the best role model but he's right, there's nothing you can do."

"Well I was thinking about that…"

"Lil!" I stop her before she can finish that train of thought. The path she wants to go down is a dangerous one. "Please, just trust me, we'll find whoever did this, okay."

She looks at me and I can see some undefined emotion flash across her face for a second. "Okay." She says and I lean in to kiss her. "Thank you. Now how 'bout we finish what we started this mornin'?" I suggest and she climbs onto top of me and kisses me again. I stand up and carry her to the bedroom, hoping to both cheer her up and take her mind of this whole case.

I wake up the next morning feeling relaxed and happy as I recall the events of the night before. It was starting to feel like another perfect morning. As I begin to wake up more fully I realize I can hear the shower running in the bathroom. Smiling, I get out of bed and it's then that I realise the time. "Damn it!" It's eight thirty-six, I'm supposed to meet Stilman's guy in half an hour. "Lil," I call as I pick out some clothes from the closet, "you gonna be long?" It was a good thing the diner was only a fifteen minute drive from my place, enough time to grab a quick shower. "Lil?" I call again but there's no answer. I walk towards the door only to find she has left it unlocked. "Lil, you nearly done?" Still no answer. I'm starting to get worried I walk towards the shower curtain and pull it back only to find there's no one there. I turn the water off and search the apartment, calling her name all the while but when I get no answer I try calling her cell but it just keeps going to voicemail. I'm worried now, Lilly always waked me up before she leaves, the fact that she didn't this morning tells me that she is about to do something stupid and she didn't want me to know. I quickly get dressed and hurry over to the living room to get my car keys but when I look in the bowl I had left them in they are gone too, and in their place is a note.

_Dear Scotty,_

_I know you mean well, but this is something I've got to do. Please don't be mad!_

_Lilly xx_

I walk outside and find my car is no longer parked there. "Shit!" I swore and then I remember Stillman's words. I better find her quickly or I'm a dead man!

A/N: I hope you liked this start. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought : -)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to princesshikari99 for your review of the last chapter and to those who are following this story; your support is greatly appreciated. :-)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case.**

I check my watch, acutely aware that time is ticking on and I am meant to meet Stillman's guy at the diner in a little while. With my car gone I am left with two options; either walk there or take the bus. I step out of the apartment and while I am deciding what to do a bus pulls up at the stop a few feet away; I guess fate had decided for me. I walk quickly toward it and when I finally get on I take a seat and try to call Lilly one more time but again get no answer. "Damn it Lil, pick up your phone!" I say under my breath. After being put through to her voicemail once again I hang up and open up the web browser instead and search for the number of Jones' Tavern and when I find it I try dialing to see if anyone would answer.

"Jones' Tavern," came a male voice from the other end.

"Hi, is Lilly Rush there?" I begin, "It's her boyfriend, Scotty."

"I'm sorry, Lilly didn't come in to work this morning," he tells me.

"Did she say if she'll be there in the afternoon?" I ask, trying to be hopeful.

"Err..no I think she said she had to take a personal day today, didn't really say much more than that, sorry."

_Damn! _I thought. "Okay, thanks." I tell him and then hang up. I spend the next few minutes trying to think of where she could have gone. As far as I knew, she didn't really have any contacts whom she could go to, but then I always suspected that there was more to her that she let on; being Stillman's daughter and all. I made a mental note to stop by her apartment later today.

The bus pulls up a few feet away from the diner and I walk toward it, not really in the mood for this, but Stillman had insisted and, as he had pointed out on the phone yesterday, I did owe him one. As I open the door and walk into the diner I am hit by the smell of fried breakfasts and it instantly makes my stomach growl in protest, reminding me I hadn't had anything to eat as yet. I am about to walk up to the counter and order some coffee when something, or rather someone catches my eye. I turn around and I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I was actually seeing right, hoping it was just my stressed out brain playing tricks on me, but no, it was him. Oh God, why did Stilman had to send him! I sigh as I walk towards Stillman's guy. I swear someone up there really doesn't like me! "Vera!" I say as I approach his table and I could see a big grin form on his face.

"Detective Scotty Valens!" He greets, "Fancy running into you here."

I smirk as I sit down. "Still working for Stillman I see. How's that goin' for ya?"

"Couldn't be better!" he says, flashing me his trademark cocky smile. I'm really not in the mood for this today. "I believe you have some information for me?"

Straight down to business then, well at least I don't have to make small talk. "How much did Stillman tell you?" I ask.

"Jeffries has gone missing, possibly abducted. Could be connected to the friend he was helping."

"You mean Watson?" I ask.

"Yeah, him. Apparently he owed money to the wrong people."

"Hmmm he's a possible lead." I tell him, "We have managed to confirm that the blood in the apartment does belong to Jeffries."

"That means whoever took him must have injured him." Vera deduced.

"Yes, but the droplets were moving out of the apartment so he was alive but they stopped just a few feet outside."

Vera pauses for a moment, thinking. "Could have been carried out. Suggests more than one abductor?"

"Maybe. There were clear signs of a struggle, so they obviously fought."

"I think we should go talk to this Watson guy." He says.

"Alright, do you have an address? I'll have some officers pick him up, bring him down to the station."

"No, Detective, Stillman wants this done off the books. We'll question him in my office."

I raise my eyebrows at that. "You have an office now Vera?"

"Didn't he tell you? Stillman's renewed my PI license, I'm back working again."

"Off course he has." I sigh, "We can't do that. This is a Philly PD case, we have to bring him in."

"No, Stillman says…"

"Look I don't give a damn about what Stilman says. I just agreed to share the information with you, but I'm not working for him, so we're going to go bring this Watson in for questioning and you can watch from the observation room."

"I need to be there when you question him, sit in with you." He argues but I'm having none of it.

"No deal, we do this my way, by the book or I walk outta here right now!"

He ponders this for a minute. "Fine," he says grumpily and hands me an address on a piece of paper. "But _we_ go get him, no other cops, just you and me."

"Okay," I tell him and he seems satisfied. "Is your car parked nearby?" I ask and he nods.

"Good you can drive us there!"

We get up an leave the diner. "What, you don't want to drive this time?" he asks.

"I don't have use of my car at this time." I tell him.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Long story, let's go."

The address is right on the other side of town and a few minutes into the journey we hit the morning traffic. That's all I need! If there's one thing worse that having to work with Vera, it's being stuck in a car with him. Wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't insisted on signing along to the radio to pass the time.

"Do you mind turning that down a little?" I ask, feeling a headache coming on. He turns the volume down and I breathe a sigh of relief. "So you're a PI again huh? Got into any trouble yet?" The last time he and I worked together he was a suspect in the investigation for a while, I had done some digging into his past and had discovered that he had an unusual way of getting things done; and he wasn't above bending the law to do it. No wonder Stillman had kept him on. He's just the kind of guy Stillman can use to his advantage. This guy is trouble and I knew that I had to keep a close eye on him while we were working together.

"Depends on how you define trouble." He says and I can see him grin in the corner of my eye. I shake my head in disapproval. "I get things done."

"Yeah, by breaking the law." I add.

"Bending, detective, not breaking."

"There's a difference?"

He laughs, "What's your closure rate like Valens?" he asks.

"Its okay," I tell him.

"You close like what fifty, sixty percent of your cases?"

I can feel the irritation start to build inside me. "More like seventy or eighty." I correct him.

"These days," he begins and I can tell by his cheerful tone that I am not going to like what I'm about to hear. "I close about ninety-eight percent of all the cases I get!" he brags.

"Well, it has to be easier when you don't care about the law."

"Come on Detective, you gotta admit, working for Stillman has it's perks. I'm free to work how I want, if I need a favor, Stillman grants me one."

"You're under his control, doesn't that worry you?" I ask, unable to understand how blind this guy is.

"We're all under someone's control Detective, even you."

"How do you figure that?" I ask.

"Miss Rush." He states and I freeze for a moment.

"What about her?"

"It's obvious you're in love with her."

"Just 'cos I'm love with her doesn't mean that I'm under her control."

He laughs and I seriously feel the need to punch this guy. "Come on Valens, you don't really believe that do you? There's a reason why they say that only fools fall in love, 'cos you can end up behaving like a total jackass just to make her happy." He pauses, "Not to mention the fact that she's Stillman's daughter. You really think that's not gonna come into play? Do you really think that he's gonna let you go after this one case?" He shakes his head, "As long as you're dating his daughter he's got you in his back pocket, whether you like it or not."

"Okay can we just stop talkin' about Lilly now!" I tell him.

"I'm just saying…"

"I said shut up!" I can feel my temper start to boil, it's a good thing there wasn't much further to go before we get to Watson's apartment.

When we finally get there we find Shaun Watson in a cooperative mood. The two of us take him to Central for questioning. I had half expected Vera to push his way into the interrogation room but to my surprise he watched in Observation while I questioned Watson. At the back of my mind though, it somehow felt like he was just humoring me. "So mister Watson, how do you know Will Jeffries?" I begin. The guy looks a little nervous, probably thinks we have another reason for bringing him in and given what I'd been told about him, I really couldn't blame him.

"Will and I have been friends since way back." He replies.

"I understand that he was helping you with a problem?"

His eyes widen at that, "Problem?" he asks.

"I hear you were in a little financial jam and he was helpin' you out." I clarify. He goes all silent on me then. "Mister Watson, you're not in any trouble here, I just want to get the facts straight, that's all."

He looks at me hesitantly before saying, "y..yeah, he was helping me out."

"You owed money to some bad people." I pressed.

"Do I need a lawyer?" he asks.

"That's your right, but like I said, you ain't in any trouble, and anything you can tell us might help us find who kidnapped Jeffries." I lean in slightly, lowering my voice, "He was a good friend to you wasn't he? Helped you out whenever you needed it? Well now you can help him out too. Just give me a name." I say and I can tell I'm getting through to him.

"Boyd," he says, "Jim Boyd. Will went over to speak to him, you know, try to reason with him but he wouldn't listen, hit him and said that if he ever saw him again he'd be a dead man!"

"And did Jeffries try to contact him again?" I ask.

"I...I don't know, but he was the kinda guy who didn't like to give up easy, you know?"

I nod, "Thank you mister Watson, you've been very helpful."

After I finish with Watson I walk into the observation room. "What do you think?" I ask Vera.

He sniffs and says, "Might be worth looking into, we've got diddly squat otherwise."

"I'll see what I can find out about this Boyd character, see if I can get an address, think we'll need to go pay him a visit." I take out my phone then and check to see if I had a text from Lilly. Nothing.

"Something the matter?" Vera asks, "You keep checking your phone."

"No," I reply, not that it's any of his damn business. "Nothing's the matter. Meet me here tomorrow morning and we'll see what we have." I tell him, trying to change the subject.

"Why don't we see what we can find now?" He asks.

"I have some other business to attend to." I tell him, "But if you want, I'm sure detective Black will be able to help you."

He smirked, "I work better alone." He says.

"Suit yourself, either way we'll meet here tomorrow, nine o'clock."

He nods and then leaves.

It's a little past four o'clock when I arrive at Lilly's place. I take the key she gave me out of my pocket and open the door. I take a look around and everything seems to be in order but the apartment is empty. I've had no word from her all day now and I am really starting to get worried. I begin to search for some clue as to her whereabout or whom she might have contacted. I find an address book in her dresser drawer and I turn the pages looking for a name, any name that could lead me to her. I remember that she was trying to tell me something last night but I had interrupted her before she had the chance to finish. I tried to think about what she could be up to when something falls out of the address book. I look down and see that it's a business card. Bending down to pick it up I notice that the name on the card looks familiar I think for a while and then it comes back to me; Kat Miller, private investigator. "Oh crap!" I swear silently. She's trying to solve this thing on her own!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been ages since I last posted a new chapter - I'm really sorry about that and I hope to post more frequently from now on.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case.**

I stand there for a moment, the card in my hand, just staring at the damn thing. _Damn it! _I swear to myself as my legs finally decide to move and I walk towards the bed and sit down. Why hadn't I seen this coming? I should have known she wouldn't just let things be. I knew from the very first time I kissed her that this woman would drive me crazy and I was right. Seems as if she had got in touch with a PI we met on a case a few months back; Kat Miller. She had been hired by Jeffries to protect Lilly, she seemed very competent and good at her job so it was no wonder Lil had decided to hire her to find him. As I recall, the two of them seemed to get on pretty well too. She was dedicated, I'll give her that. I look at my cell phone again but still no message from Lilly so I decide to call her one last time but as usual it just goes to voicemail. I decide to leave a message, hoping that if she heard how worried I was she would finally call me back. When I finished leave the message I hang up. I take a look at the address on the back of the card; it was in an upmarket neighborhood in Chestnut Hill. Classy. This lady must be doing well, must be expensive too. Somehow I doubt that her father had paid for this, which makes me wonder, where did she get the money from?

With the card in my hand I walk out of the room. I turn left as I exit the doorway when something strikes my face and everything goes black. The next thing I know I'm waking up in Lilly's bedroom again sitting on the bed. I'm suddenly hit by a wave of pain and I reach out with my left hand to touch my face, immediately regretting it. The memories slowly come back to me and I look around for another person, but soon discover I'm alone in the room. I listen for any sign of movement in the house, thinking that whoever hit me might still be around, but after five minutes or so I hear nothing. Whoever hit me must have just wanted me out of the way while they came to do whatever it was they were here for. I have no idea how exactly how long I've been out but it couldn't have been that long as there's still bright daylight streaming through the curtains. I try to sit up a little more but something tugs at my right arm. It's then I realize that my hand has been handcuffed to the bedpost. I can't see the keys anywhere so I search my jacket pocket for my phone; my sigh of relief is almost audible as I find it still nestled inside the pocket. I take it out and automatically try to dial my partner's number, but at the last second I stop and reconsider. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the station. I decide instead to call someone whose opinion of me I didn't give a damn about. I put the phone to my ear and after a couple of rings he picks up. "Vera," I say, that sinking feeling coming over me, "I need your help."

He arrives about a half hour later; that annoying grin plastered on his face as he enters the bedroom and sees me cuffed to the headboard. "You took your time." I tell him and he just smirks.

"Traffic was a bitch." He replies. Yeah right!

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me?" I ask and I can feel my irritation growing.

Still grinning he begins to look around the room. "So, err...what happened?" he asks. I can tell he's trying hard not to laugh. "You and miss Rush have a fight and she just leave you there?"

I glare at him, "Can you just act like an adult a moment and find the damn keys?"

He begins to walk around the room, his eyes searching for the keys to the cuffs. "Okay, okay," he says as he checks behind the nightstand.

"If you must know, I was looking for Lil but when I got here the place was empty." I explain. "I thought she may have come back. I was looking around for clues to where she is when someone sneaks up on me and knocks me out. Next thing I knew I woke up on the bed...like _this!" _I extend my cuffed arm for emphasis which only serves to amuse him further. "Have you found the keys yet?" I ask, my patience running low.

"Nope." He tells me. "Looks like I'm gonna have to pick the lock. I'll be back in a minute." He then disappears out of the room.

As I lay there I try to take a few deep breaths to steady both my anger and my heartbeat. I know that the longer I spend here the more trouble Lil could be getting into and time may be running out for Jeffries. Just as I am about to call Vera he re-appears again, holding up a paperclip in his hand. He walks toward the bedd, begins to unfold the paperclip and picks the lock. Once my arm is free I get up off the bed. I look at Vera, "Thanks." I tell him, reluctantly.

"No problem," he sniffs and pockets the paperclip.

I just hope that he doesn't tell Stillman about this.

"So, you have any idea who did this to you?" He asks, suddenly all serious.

I shake my head. "Not a clue. I didn't even hear him, he was so quiet. I was just turning to head out of this room when it happened, I don't even know how long he was in here."

Vera thinks for a moment, "He may have followed you?" He suggests and I think about that, the guy has a point.

"You don't think it's that Boyd character Watson was talking about do you?"

"Could be, but how would he know we were looking into him, unless Watson told him?"

"If he did then his life could be in danger. We need to find Boyd. If it was him then he knows where Lilly lives and her life could be in danger too." It would also mean that Lilly could also know something about what is going on, but I chose keep that thought to myself.

I take out my phone to call my partner, it is just then that I realize something. "No, that can't be right." I say to myself but Vera hears me.

"What?" He asks.

"The date and time on my phone is wrong."

Vera sneaks a look over my shoulder, "Nope, looks fine to me." He says and then looks at me like I've suddenly grown two heads.

"It says Thursday, this...this can't be Thursday…" I tell him and the confused look he gives me makes me begin to question my own sanity.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" He asks.

"Shit!" I say, "I've been out for fifteen hours! We have to go to the station." I tell him and before he could argue with me I head out of the apartment and towards his car. He follows and as we both get in, he starts the engine.

…

"You haven't answered my question detective; where is Lilly?"

I could almost see Stillman's teeth through the snarl he was giving me. This was not good. I take a deep breath and slowly stand up. "Why don't we discuss this somewhere a little more private?" I tell him and then lead him into an interrogation room. As we walk over I can feel the eyes of my colleagues on my back. Dead man walking. Hell, it certainly felt that way. Once we reach our destination I close the door behind us and gesture for him to sit down. He didn't off course, instead he took a few steps closer to me.

"I warned you detective, I told you that if anything were to happen to her you'll be sorry!"

"Please," I begin, putting my hands in the air as a placating gesture, "let's not jump to conclusions." Oh God, there I go again, why was it that whenever I get into this kind of situation with him my brain decides to go on vacation.

He takes another step in my direction. "Conclusions?" He says, "So, then you know where my daughter is?"

"I have a feeling. I went to her apartment yesterday and…"

He looks at me expectantly and I have a hunch that his hand is reaching for his gun. "And what?"

"I think she may have gone looking for Jeffries herself."

I can see the tension build up in his face, his shoulders grow stiff then and he suddenly turns away and slams his fist on the table a couple of feet away. He then straightens and looks me in the eye, his cold stare turning my blood to ice. "I knew this would happen."

"I don't know where she is but I think I know who she might be with."

"Who?"

I reach into my pocket and pull out the card, "Kat Miller." I tell him as I hand it over for him to have a look at. "She's a Private Investigator who…"

"Yes I remember," he says, eyes fixed on the small business card in his hand. "She was hired by Jeffries last year when he thought her life was in danger." He looks back up at me then, "My daughter is with her?"

"I can't be sure but it's a distinct possibility. I found this in her address book." I take a breath then. "I tried my best to persuade her to leave this alone but she just couldn't let this go. I think she's hired Miller to find him."

"When did you find this?" He asks.

"Yesterday afternoon." I reply.

"You found this yesterday and you didn't tell me?" I could hear the anger in his voice grow once more.

"I was just about to track Miller down when…"

"What?"

"There was someone else in the apartment, I didn't hear them come in. I was rounding a corner when I got hit in the face. When I woke up it was fifteen hours later." I explained. "That's when I called Vera for backup." I chose to leave out the part about the handcuffing.

He looks at me skeptically and I'm just about to say something when I see a flash of recognition cross his face. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I ask him.

"No." He says simply and then moves passed me toward the door. The shoulder check he gives me tells me I'm not off the hook. Just as he walks out of the room he turns around and says, "if you find out _anything _to do with this I want to know immediately. If I find out you've been holding anything back on me…"

I nod in understanding. Seems that was enough as he then swiftly walks out. I silently let out a breath I didn't even realize I'd been holding. My eyes catch on something on the floor just then and I bend down to see what it was. Reaching down I pick up the business card that was now crumpled up. I unfold it and put it back in my pocket. I had to find Miller because right now she was my best chance of finding Lilly and figuring out what the hell has happened to Will Jeffries before time runs out.


End file.
